1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathing suit for covering the lower part of a user's body and in particular to a bathing trunk or board shorts having an adjustable waist.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional bathing trunks include an elastic waistband. A string threaded through a channel of the waistband can be used for further adjusting the size of the waistband. The string has the drawback of loosening during use and not providing precise adjustment of the waistband. Conventional bathing trunks typically do not include a fly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,574 describes a board short for surfing, swimming or other similar activities including a waistband, left front panel and overlapping right front panel along the center front to provide the appearance of a zippered fly. Laces extending through grommets at the waistband close the fly. VELCRO® fasteners are used to close the fly at the waistband area.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/007314 describes board shorts including a waistband having a tab extending from a free end being placed to cover an end of the waistband. The tab has a self-gripping strip placed facing a complementary self-gripping strip of the waistband. A lace extends between a hole in the tab and hole in waistband so as to be able to be tied to on the inside of the waistband. The above-described patents do not describe precise adjustment of the waistband to accommodate for different sized waists while not producing bunching up of the fabric of the bathing suit.
It is desirable to provide a bathing suit, and in particular board shorts, in which the waistband can be expeditiously adjusted for providing a precise fit of the garment without the fabric bunching up.